


【竹马】未来可期

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Summary: 少量哥哥x和 介意慎入
Relationships: 竹马相二
Kudos: 18





	【竹马】未来可期

**Author's Note:**

> 少量哥哥x和 介意慎入

二宫被他的哥哥压在地上被迫翘起臀部承受着身后粗暴的肏干，白皙的臀瓣上被皮带抽的红紫，他看到他的哥哥捏着二宫不盈一握的腰用力的把自己粗长的阴茎塞进窄小的肉穴抽送，强制发情对omega来说苦不堪言，连前戏都没有的性爱快要把他撕裂。

“好疼…呜”

二宫的声音染上了哭腔，他的手臂哆嗦着撑不起自己的身体，alpha揪起他的头发强迫他抬起头，来不及咽下的涎水从他嫣红的嘴角低落。由于omega身体构造的缘故，二宫的穴内很快就分泌出了润滑的淫液，顺着他白嫩的腿根滴到了地板上，alpha又快又猛的顶弄着，把紧致的穴口撑开到了极致。

“你他妈就是个婊子，”男人一边恶狠狠的骂着，一边快速的摆动着腰身把omega干的满脸泪水。

他今天应酬喝了不少酒，回到家里一看到二宫立马就起了生理反应。虽说这个omega不过是别人送给他的玩物，但确实是个极品，漂亮的像个人偶，于是他倒也心满意足的和他结了婚，把他变成了自己的所有物。然而尽管婚后二宫从未违背过他的意愿，也安分守己的呆在家里，但他从来没觉得有过一秒钟真正意义上拥有过二宫。

他明明近在咫尺却又遥不可及，于是男人愈发控制不住自己的病态的占有欲，只能把所有的怒气都发泄在了omega的身上，他硕大的龟头抵着二宫的前列腺碾磨，淫靡的水声充斥着整个房间。

“你不过是我养的一条狗，别太得意忘形了。”对二宫隐忍的态度他更是愤怒的不行，他轻而易举的找到了omega的生殖腔，尚未到发情期的生殖腔并不适合被进入，脆弱的生殖腔口禁闭着，他不由分说的就把自己的肉棒强硬的一点一点的插了进去。

剧烈的痛楚折磨的二宫眼前发黑，他挣扎着想要逃离却被alpha按着后颈进入的更深，二宫承受不住的小声嗫泣着，脆弱的像是下一秒就会坏掉。

相叶头脑一片空白，他屏住呼吸，拿起柜子上的瓷制花瓶迈向背对他折磨着二宫的哥哥。在他举起重物的同时，他看到二宫艰难的望向他对他摇了摇头，他哭的整张脸都花了，圆润的鼻头通红，但看着相叶的眼睛却是清亮的。

相叶看到他短短的手指指了指楼上示意他回房间，他用口型告诉相叶，“我没事的。”

相叶闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，还是选择听了话，他把自己埋到被子里，想到二宫痛苦的样子就心如刀割。

近乎施虐的性爱持续了很久，在二宫觉得自己快要散架之前alpha才全部射在了他的腿间。二宫已经哭的嗓子沙哑出不了声，他无力的躺在地上，浑身都是青紫的痕迹和斑驳的精液。alpha嗤笑了一声对他置之不顾，站起身回到自己的房间把门摔出了一声巨响。

迷迷糊糊中二宫察觉到自己被人打横抱起，接着酸痛的身体被小心翼翼的放进了温度适宜的热水里，相叶轻柔的用毛巾擦拭着他的身体，二宫舒服的像个猫咪一样从喉咙里发出舒服的轻吟，相叶看着他满是伤痕的身体又忍不住的红了眼睛。

“雅纪君真是个爱哭鬼。”二宫哼哼的笑了出来，他注意到相叶不自然的坐姿，二宫像个狡黠的猫咪一样勾起嘴角，“忍耐的很辛苦吧，想做爱的话可以哦。”

他说完便坐了起来想勾住相叶的脖颈，却被年轻的alpha制止了动作，相叶红着脸，裤裆都已经被撑的鼓鼓囊囊的却还义正辞严的告诉他，“我不会像哥哥那样对你的，小和。”

“我喜欢你，但我现在还保护不了你，请你再忍耐一下，我一定会带你走的。”他温柔的亲吻了一下二宫光洁的额头，几乎不见眼白的眼睛坚定的注视着他。

二宫闭上了眼睛，他轻声骂了相叶一声“笨蛋”，接着掩饰性的低下了头，可是二宫颤抖的肩膀还是出卖了他。

从那以后相叶报了很多补习班，在学校自习到很晚以后才回家，只有不断进步的成绩才能安慰他难以平复的心，每天无论多晚回去准备的饭菜都是温热的。

而他的哥哥像是疯了一样，脆弱的omega每次都被他玩弄到奄奄一息以后才停手。

男人觉得二宫操起来实在是太爽了，比吸食毒品还要上瘾，那张对他漠然的脸因为情欲和痛苦变得动人，无论插多久都会恢复紧致如初的骚穴总是流着甜腻的汁液，还有他绵软的呻吟每次听得他肉棒硬的快要爆炸。

他用皮鞭抽打二宫白皙的身体，让上面布满血痕，让浑圆饱满的臀肉被抽的红肿；用粗糙的麻绳把二宫束缚起来，又把带着狰狞颗粒的按摩棒塞进他的肉穴里最高频率的震动几个小时，直到二宫什么都射不出来失禁为止；omega痛苦的呻吟在他耳朵里就是篇绝美的乐章，只有通过这种手段他才觉得自己牢牢禁锢住了二宫。

然而他发现无论怎么折磨二宫他的眼睛里仍然清澈带着希望，分明乖乖的臣服于他就不会遭这么多罪，对于二宫自讨苦吃的行为他嗤之以鼻，接着更加变本加厉的索取着omega。

——————

“哥哥。”

男人快要打在二宫身上的手悬在了半空，他不耐烦的转过身问，“怎么了？”

相叶的笑容干净，不带有一丝杂质，“我考上第一志愿了，再过几天我就回父母那边了。”

男人啧了一声，“你怎么不早说？我这几天要出差没办法送你去机场。”他像是突然想起来二宫的存在瞥了他一眼，“你到时候负责送雅纪，听到没？”

二宫低垂着头，看不清脸上的表情，他闷闷的应了一声，男人被他的态度惹得急躁，正想破口大骂的时候正巧手机铃声响起，只得拿起公文包出了门。

客厅的两个人面面相觑，倒是二宫先打破了寂静，他故作轻松的对相叶说，“恭喜你啊雅纪君。”

相叶没有回答他，只是用那双黑溜溜的眼睛看着他，二宫竟被盯的后背发毛，他正想说点什么缓和气氛的时候听到相叶说，“你还记得我以前说过的话吗，小和。”

“你愿意和我走吗。”

当年总是哭鼻子的少年如今已经比他高出了许多，成为了沉稳可靠的大人，温柔的眼睛里包含了万语千言，看了就永生难忘。

相叶把体型娇小的omega轻放在自己的床上，他的皮肤被深色的床单衬的更加白皙，二宫用小小的汉堡手盖住自己烧的通红的脸。

他像剥栗子一样把害羞的小家伙扒了个精光，相叶看到二宫身上或深或浅的伤痕和性爱后的痕迹眸色暗了几分，他轻柔的吻过二宫的胸口，柔软的带着点肌肉轮廓的小肚子，还有他狼藉一片的大腿内侧，像是要把他哥哥在二宫身上留下的痕迹彻底抹去，染上自己的味道。二宫被他的亲吻弄得性器高高翘起，身后淫靡的小穴更是淅淅沥沥的淌着水。

二宫难耐的夹起腿，被相叶一把捞了起来咬破了后颈的腺体，清新的茶香瞬间笼罩了他全身，把他身上那点难闻的烟草味道彻底驱散。

尽管相叶的动作很小心但被重复标记还是带给omega莫大的痛苦，二宫觉得自己全身的血液都达到了沸点，快要把自己灼烧殆尽，短暂的几分钟标记覆盖让他几近脱水，虚弱的蜷缩在相叶的身下。

相叶拿过床头柜前的杯子给他小口的喂着水，最后发现效率不高干脆自己含了一口给二宫嘴对嘴渡了过去，他的舌尖趁机钻进二宫的口腔里缠住他的舌头汲取着他的甘甜。二宫的唇齿间都甜丝丝的，给他一种正在品尝一块香甜的慕斯蛋糕的错觉。

直到肺活量和六十代后半差不多水平的omega喘不上气的捶打着他的后背时他才依依不舍离开了他，他看着二宫微翘的猫唇被他亲的红肿又爱不释手的在他的嘴唇上嘬了一口。

“小和真可爱。”

“…哪里可爱了，都已经这么脏了。”二宫侧过头，不敢对上相叶炽热的目光。

“才不脏呢，在我眼里小和是世界上最可爱最棒的人，”相叶把一点都不坦率的人的脸扳了回来看着他认真的说，“以前的事都过去了好吗，你只要记住我喜欢你就够了，比谁都要喜欢你。”

接了一发直球的二宫耳根渐渐染上绯红色，他的双唇开合了几下却发不出声音，好不容易鼓起勇气开口说的也磕磕绊绊的，“我也…雅纪君，喜欢…”

相叶笑得不见眼白，二宫羞的面红耳赤，他一边赌气的从相叶的身下爬起来一边尖着嗓子喊，“笨蛋雅纪！不做的话我要回房间了！”然而还没挪到床边就被相叶从背后抱了个满怀，他嗓音低沉在他耳边小声说着，“小和连衣服都没穿还想跑到哪里去呢？这次可不会放过你了哦。”

隔着布料二宫都清晰感受到了相叶腿间鼓涨的硬物抵在了他的臀瓣上，相叶的手心温热，抚上他的身体产生过电一样的酥麻感，他瞬间软了膝盖，窝在相叶的怀里小声地喘息。

相叶抚上二宫的胸膛，捏住小巧的粉色肉粒肆意揉捻，指甲刮搔着敏感的乳孔，很快两颗乳头就被玩弄的肿大像是能流出奶水。二宫根本禁不住撩拨，后穴情不自禁的收缩着涌出大股淫液，把他白嫩的腿根染的水光淋漓。

“小和流了好多水啊，”相叶的手绕过他的身体握住了早就勃起的肉茎上下套弄着，两颗饱满的小球也被他的大手裹住搓揉，会阴时不时的被按压的酸麻感直接把他送到了高潮，白浊的精液甚至溅到了地板上。

情欲丝毫没有缓解反而越烧越旺，偏偏相叶不去碰他早就瘙痒难耐的后穴，二宫的尾音绵软，小声地哀求着他，“雅纪君…直，直接进来…”

他明知故问，“进去哪里？小和要好好说出来我才懂哦。”

薄脸皮的人又说不出放荡的话，但身体内部又急切的想要吞进粗硬的事物来缓解瘙痒，相叶摆明了就是要欺负他，二宫委屈的皱着豆豆眉，眼睛里泛着水汽不得不向情欲屈服。

“呜想要雅纪君的肉棒…插到我的骚穴里…”

相叶听到自己脑子里名为理智的弦啪的一声断掉了，他掰开二宫沾满淫液的臀肉，把自己灼热的阴茎用力塞进他粉嫩的蜜穴，硕大的龟头刚挤进去二宫就哆哆嗦嗦的又射出小股的精液。他的声音克制不住的发着抖，“嗯啊…好舒服，雅纪君的肉棒…好喜欢…”

omega的小穴内淫水泛滥，湿热紧致的穴肉讨好般的吸咬着相叶的龟头，粗大的柱身把他的身体填的满满当当，就连阴茎上的青筋纹路都能透过肠壁细致的描绘到二宫的大脑。

相叶把他拉的更近，让两个人的身体亲密的贴合在一起，随即由慢至快的顶弄起来，结实的腰腹把二宫浑圆的臀瓣撞的啪啪作响，像个布丁一样晃晃悠悠。

二宫只得双腿大开的承受着相叶愈发猛烈的肏干，小处男初尝禁果却每次都能误打误撞的撞到二宫的前列腺，他软绵绵的呻吟着，后穴咬的更紧，相叶倒也发现了规律更加准确的顶着他体内敏感的软肉。

“可以吗？我想进到小和的生殖腔里。”相叶的呼吸有些急促，他已经隐约碰到那个滚烫的小口了，他强忍着直接插进去的欲望开口询问着二宫。

二宫被干的完整的话都说不出来，他突然想到相叶的哥哥总是毫无征兆的硬生生挤进狭小的生殖腔痛不欲生的感觉有些害怕，相叶察觉到了他的恐惧，他急忙安抚道，“没关系小和不愿意我就不做！”

“…可以，是雅纪君的话…”娇小的omega艰难扭了下身子，相叶心领意会的把自己硬挺的性器暂时抽出，他轻松的提着二宫绵软的身子翻了个个让他面朝着自己。

“啊！请多关照！”

二宫被少年无厘头的话逗笑，心里也不那么恐惧了，他配合的张开腿，露出了自己湿淋淋的小穴，稚嫩的脸此刻格外的色气，勾的相叶血脉贲张，他扶着自己的肉棒重新塞了进去，禁闭的生殖腔口刚被他顶到的时候就主动张开了点，如同邀约般向外涌着热流。

“嗯…”二宫仰起头发出甜腻的呻吟，想象中的疼痛并没有到来，身体内部隐隐发热，里面又麻又爽，生殖腔被彻底填满的时候他已经颤抖着身子达到了潮吹，滚烫的淫液成股的浇在相叶的龟头上爽的他额头的青筋都爆了出来。

他俯身含住了二宫的嘴唇，把他的呻吟全都堵住，大开大合的猛烈操干起来，他捧着二宫柔软的屁股，把两瓣臀肉捏的变形，性器埋在他的穴里插的又狠又急，灭顶的快感不断侵袭着二宫的神经，他胡乱的喊着淫声乱语，细白的手臂又紧紧的勾住相叶想让他肏的更深。

两个人从床上做到地板上，直到二宫连着高潮了好多次哭喊着求饶后相叶才捏着他的腰快速的抽送了几次射进了他的生殖腔内。

——————

签证办理的很顺利，几天后他和相叶一同乘上了前往海外的飞机。

飞机起飞他的耳膜嗡嗡作响的时候才有了实感，三年来他被禁锢在家里，直到今天，相叶给了他自由。少年清秀的轮廓长开，渐渐变得成熟帅气，反而二宫没什么变化，在他身边更像个需要被照顾的小孩子。

相叶觉得挺好，二宫照顾了他三年，现在也该轮到他幸福了。

二宫微微撅着嘴靠在他肩膀上睡觉，头发乱糟糟的翘着扫的他的耳侧酥麻，时不时像是做了什么美梦似的咂吧下嘴软绵绵的哼唧两声，相叶被他甜的心底发颤，帮熟睡的小家伙把被子盖好。

相叶打开了显示屏看到今天早上播报的新闻，一路段发生一起交通事故，死者约为一名三十岁左右男性，他无声的笑了起来，眼底干净不带有一丝杂质。

  



End file.
